Shut up TEME!
by The Adventures Of Tom Boy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is in love with an asshole, and said asshole, hates his guts. Sasunaru,
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I died.

Not really. I just love Tangled.

Its a great movie.

But actually, this is the story of how I fell in love. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the loser of the school.

Everyone at school has some sort of title, weather a nerd, geek, musician, or popular. It was simple high school. I was dead last. Absolute loser. No friends.

Maybe it was because I was an orphan.

I think that was it. See, my parents died when I was really really little. Like not even a day old. I had to learn how to take care of myself and teach myself not to spend every dollar on ramen (the god of all foods.) I had caretakers, but they never loved me. They just made sure I didn't blow up my tiny house. (like I would ever) But, I found company in my solitude. I could be alone, and I wouldn't have to worry about pissing off anyone. That was one advantage I guess.

See, I had a crush once. Her name, is Sakura. She has beautiful bubblegum colored hair and mint eyes, and a smile that could light up the room (I am totally not in love with her anymore shut up) Her best friend, and rival was Ino, a blonde chick. Nowhere as near as pretty as Sakura. My love was cut short though, when I founf out she was in love with the biggest asshole to ever asshole.

His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he was part of the biggest clan of assholes that ever existed. They controlled everything, from electronics to insurance. Its near impossible to find something without their crest on it. Sasuke, however, knew about his richness. Or whatever you want to call it. He would gloat about it too. Say he had this new thing or his new thing. Someone really needed to hit him with a sack of bullshit. The girls liked him for money and looks.

The thing about me being in love now, I was in love with an asshole.

And I didn't want his money or looks.

I wanted his personality. Crazy I know.


	2. Chapter 2

School, hell. Same thing really. Or maybe its the waking up early part. Really really hate that. Like, what is the point of waking up that early? Its stupid really.

Plus, going to school is just awful, have to walk, without breakfast, tired. Maybe I should go to bed earlier... Yeah right. That would mean I wouldn't have any time for smutty fanfiction (I kid I kid).

The one good thing about school though, was His Royal Asshole. He really really was attractive. And when he did smile, it was so worth it. It would shine and make my whole day better. It was like getting put in a room filled with kittens. Or puppies. Both. Both is good. Today, he wore black, like always. Did he even know what color was? Probably not. He wore skinny jeans, ripped to perfection. He probably bought them for like a million dollars, knowing him. Then again, I've seen girls buy makeup for more. Even so, why would you spend so much money on clothes, when you can have almost the same thing for cheap? Like I spend all of my clothes money at a second hand store, and I get some great finds. Can you find a unicorn with a kitten on its back holding two guns at the mall? Didnt think so.

But I think the worst thing about school, was that I was all alone. Sure some people were friendly, but I wasnt close with them. And most of the teachers were jerks too, because I never had enough time to learn anything, so I was always failing everything. I tried I really did, but its so hard! I study everyday, when im not working that is.

The very few cool teachers at Konoha High, were always nice to me. They would make sure that I was understanding and would even stay after school when I didnt. My favorites would probably have to be either Mr. Hatake, or Mr. Umino, or Iruka as I liked to call him. Naturally he wasnt always happy about that, but he was the closest thing I had to a father. He kind of took me under his arm and on my birthday he would come and surprise m at my house after work. I told him once that a picture cant smile back or say welcome home, and so he started to do it. It was nice. I felt less alone.

The thing about me is that being alone was my strong point. Iruka would sometimes put us in a group and because of that someone would be forced to work with me. However, just every once in a while he would take me aside and said I could work alone. I needed that sometimes. Iruka was always there for me, and I could be myself around him. That was what mattered.

Sometimes in high school movies, there is that one dude, usually the main character that would change who they were to get that girl. That always bothered me. I didnt want to change to have sex ya know? I wanted to be me. Except no one liked me, and I was just that weird dude that would sit alone at lunch.

"Alright class! Today we will be put into groups, of just two. Now before you start picking who you want, your partners will be picked at random."

The people around me groaned. Zthey all wanted to be with their best friend or their crush. I however wanted to work alone. Or maybe I might would like to work with Gaara.

You see Gaara was that one person who didnt give two flying horse fucks, direct quote, if you were popular or not. He would form a decision based on his opinion if he liked you or not. Most people, he didnt like. Sasuke was one of the big ones. I think that if he had the choice he would prefer to slam his head into a locker than be friendly. Then again I did see him put one kid in the hospital because he didnt learn not to fuck with Gaara. However, because of that it was always risky to approach him if you wanted to become friends, which is why I didnt. I did not have the money to pay for a hospital bill thank you very much.

Except like every person there was that one person that Gaara wouldn't be himself around. His name was Lee.

Lee was a "sporty" type, and he would spend most of his time training for the next competition. However, when Gaara transferred to Konoha High, Lee went straight up to him and demanded to be friends. It was kinda sad because Gaara brought him down to the floor and broke his shoulder, so Lee couldn't do anything for months, and because of that Gaara was forced to go to his dad's dojo for "anger management"

"Ok Naruto, pick a name from the hat"

I reached into the hat and pulled out a slip.

"Now then since everyone has their partners, go ahead and meet with them. Remember, you have to create a civilization, off of Earth, and how they act and the such. Its going to be a long project, so try and get along"

I looked at my paper and I knew from the second that I was screwed. In neat flowing handwriting was his name. Sasuke Uchiha.

(A/N- sorry its taken so long, I was honestly just being lazy, but i was also trying to make a longer story. My next update will probably be Bucket List, but it is also possible to be this one.)


	3. Chapter 3

I had the worst day. The fangirls decided that they wanted to be with Saduke, so they painted my locker. Again. At least my books didn't get wet again. I started to pack my things. I had work tonight so I might ad well try and do my homework at lunch.I didn't pack anything. Maybe my boss would give me some stuff.

My locker slammed shut.

"Hey. Dumb ass. I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes. What are we going to do. Kakashi isnt going to let is do anything at school. Are you going to come to my house or what?"

I looked toward him staring into space. I had to work on this project. But I also had work. And if I missed today I might get fired if I missed another day. What was I going to do?

"Hey. Dumb ass. Earth to loser? Do you need a ride or what?"

I had to make a decision. If I missed this job. I might not eat. But if I failed school I wouldn't have a chance.

"Sure. A ride would be nice."

"He soaks! Come on loser. Im not going to fail because of you."

We began the journey to his masion. He made no conversation. Perhaps it was a rule. Uchihas don't talk.

"Here. Get out of my car"

At least the project was going well. We had made some progress and even worked well together. He gave me dinner and I got his number.

"You know what Naruto. You really aren't that bad. Why do people hate you so much."

I put his laptop down to eat more pizza.

"I don't know really. Maybe I cause Im different? My parents feud so I never really fit in. Maybe that's why..."

he picks off the the olives on his pizza. "My parents are dead. And yet everybody loves me. I don't get it."

He really wasnt that different from me. He could understand how I felt.

Is that why I loved him? Was it because we could understand each other?

"Hey Naruto? In private? Lets be friends."

Yeah. I nod to him. friends u could get behind.

I wasnt so alone now. Maybe that made this world more livable.

(A/N once again i have updated late. However I will try and update sooner, though it might be late again. I will try to update this and bucket list. And I might do a gaalee one as well )


End file.
